When we were 13
by Buan
Summary: Yay! A school fanfic...It shall have Shounen ai! Yep Couples are: Tyka, slight TyTa, ReiMariah, KennyEmily, and more...sooner or later. RR...please? This is an AU. DISCONTINUED.
1. Whee! Yay to randomness!

I've finally made a new fanfic! Yay...This is a middle school fanfic of Beyblade! Why? Because I like Beyblade. This story is somewhat based on real life. Yep. Everyone in the story is OOC, even Kai. Why again? Because, no one except the author of the book/anime/manga/game/ect can make the characters not OOC. If you can, good for you. Now I don't really care. Read if you feel like it.

* * *

Silence, 

Nothing

But

Silence

"OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!"

.....untill now...

A young boy of the age 13 was currently running out of 'Old man Kinomiya's' dojo. The young boy, his hair tied in a low pony tail...his beautiful navy blue hair...must restrain from touching...His brown eyes usually sparking with misheif...was annoyed. His clothing were....bright. (A/N: It's Beyblade V-Force outfit...I can't describe clothing, so I won't) So in all the boy looked....adorable. His name? You ask....his beautiful name we shall learn some other time. (1)

"TYSON KINOMIYA!!!! HURRY UP!!!"

Or we can learn it now...

Max Mizuhara, a freckled blond blue eyed devil...I mean boy was wildly waving his arms and jumping up and down in front of thy deadly place. (2)

";.; I'M COMING!" Tyson yelled as he halted in front of Max.

"Ow...Tyson!!! You didn't have to yell that loud!" Max growled while rubbing his poor ears.

"- Sorry Maxy!" Our brown-eyed beauty said while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just go, Tyson" Maxy sighed as he dragged Tyson to hell...I mean Th' Ngay Nih Middle School (3)

* * *

"Hello Minna-san! I am Mrs. Asu and welcome to 7th grade! As you may be able to tell, this is Language Arts!" 

Our brown eyed cutie is in this class!! Let's see what he is doing. Oh lookie..he's drawing. It's a sword with a dragon symbol on it!

"Now let me call roll, please answer with 'here' or 'present' when I call your name. Also, if you have a nickname, please tell me. Hilary Tatibana?"

"Present!"

"Good. Zeo Zagart?"

"Here."

"Michael Parker?"

"Here."

She went on and on untill she reached to...."Tyson Kinomiya?"

"Huh?! What?" He was so absorbed in his drawing..that he didn't pay attention.

"Tyson is here...Next time Tyson answer with 'here' not what. Do you talk to your guardians like that?!" Mrs. Asu's cheerful face changed to a dark glare.

"Uh...okay....Mrs. Asu...." Oh no...People are laughing at Tyson!! Poor Tyson...his face is all red.

"SHUT UP! Now, where was I? Jonathan Mcgregor?"

"It's Johnny."

"Johnny's here! Kathy?"

* * *

"Two more classes, two more classes, two more classes" Our navy blue haired angel chanted. 

"Tyson, what are you muttering about?" Rei Kon, the stunning neko-jin with the headband...that I want...I want it.

"Two more classes....eh? Oh...uh..Two more classes untill lunch! My favorite subject!!! " Rei sweatdropped.

"Tys..."

"NO MORE TALKING! I am Mrs. Sive! Welcome to Civics! - Today we shall write down your names on the index card, something about you, and something you hate! Now any volunteers to pass the index cards? No one? Fine! I'll do it then!!"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Eh? Who the hel...I mean who would that be?" Mrs. Sive slowly opened the door like all those creppy horror movies whenever someone opens the door they die! Or they meet a dead person..anyway...at the doorway was...a crimson eyed boy...his hair was grey in the front and black in the back...strange....he had a white long scarf around his neck and on his face were two blue triangles. (A/N: His outfit shall be....G-Rev outfit -)

In all this mysterious male, was a true bishounen.

"Hello! Um...who are you?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh! Find a seat Mr. Hiwatari! Next time don't be late." Kai nodded and sat...behind....Tyson.

Tyson was nervous. I mean really nervous. When that bishie Kai came, Tyson thought only one thing...or more 'O.O Lookie at him! He's hot! I mean look at him!! I hope he likes guys. I hope he's in my other classes and my lunch period! He's so sexy....Wah...I'm starting to sound like a school girl with a crush!! ;-;'

Kai was happy. He was sitting right behind a beautiful angel. If he was closer he could touch the navy blue hair, smell it...Kai wanted him. And whatever Kai wants, Kai gets. Even if Kai has to kill, he will get the beautiful navy haired angel.

Rei was nervous, indeed he was. He liked Mariah...but did Mariah like him back? I mean...look at her! She was Mariah, the pink haired girl with the reputation of loving anime. Mariah made friends with everyone who didn't annoy her. Mariah helped people...Mariah was beautiful and smart. Rei loved Mariah...but the story is not about Rei, eh? It's all about Tyson! So we don't need to talk about Rei...yet...Muwhaha..

* * *

"Hello, I am....Ms. Brike! Welcome to Math! Now for the next....15 or so minutes we shall work on warm-ups! And after that you will have your off team periods. So first, I shall put the work on the overhead and I want you to answer them! .....Begin!" 

'....This is actually really easy.....I think math is easy? O.o;;' Tyson quickly finished his math work and took out a.......I love these dramatic pauses.....book. But not any book...a manga! But not any manga! X/1999! Yep...(4)

But while Tyson was reading...another finished their math work. That person was...Tala Ivanov. Yes, him. He finished and was busily staring at...Tyson. Yes, him also...

Is Kai in the room you ask?! ....The answer....Yeah he's here! He also finished his work and is now glaring at Tala and glancing at Tyson...

**DING**

A loud 'ding' sounded making the people in the classroom jump...except the teacher.

"You should be finished now! Now let's check! Get out either a red or green pen. If you have neither there are some on the desk! Now any volunteers to answer the questions? Yes? You...Tala?"

"5/13"

"Correct! ...Um...Kenny?"

"2/3?"

"Correct! Max?"

"2/7! -"

"That's right! Mariah?"

"...4/7?"

"Right! And....Rei?"

"Um..1/4?"

"Right! Who has gotten the questions all right? Raise your hands!"

10 hands were raised...but do we care? No...well...Tyson's hand is one of the raised...

"Now, you can do anything while waiting for the bell. Remember after off team come back to my class!!"

**DING**

"Bye Class!"

"Whee!!! Lunch time!!! -" Tyson ran dragging with him...Kenny who was dragging Max who was dragging Rei who was talking to Mariah who also got dragged away with them!

Muwhaha....chapter one...Short? Yes. Chapter two shall be lunch! -

1. Yes..if you found out. I'm in love with Tyson...except I can't have him because he goes well with Kai! - And Kai is mean and won't share!!

Kai: Stupid..-.-

2. Under Max's hyperness...he is...the devil. With all his hyperness combined..evil is bestowed...especially when he's really hyper...I bet he could destroy buildings and wreak havoc and stuff...

Max: I am not!!! ...That's Tyson.

Tyson: LIAR!!! . Remember that one time when we had a party? We had sugar and candy and sugar and more treats...and then you points a finger at Max YOU suddenly start laughing like you're crazy and say things like destroying buildings and wreaking havoc!!

Max: Ehehehe....

3. The school should mean 'Tommorrow Middle School'. Hopefully I typed it right...oh...it's not Japanese...Yep...

Tala: It's suppose to be Cambodian...

Hopefully it's correct...

4. I am very obsessed with X....I love Kamui...My friend loves Kamui...We both love Kamui. Oh and about the Math thing...Tyson is good at Math..not that good but okay...why? Because I kinda am...I was suprised when the work was easy....usually I get horrible grades on math...heh heh.

Kai: Heh, Tyson good at Math? Impossible...You good at Math? Really impossible.

Tyson: That's mean!

Me: I say in the next chapter we put him in a skirt a blouse and lip stick!

Kai: O.o;; Why don't you put Tyson in it? He'll look better in it...

...You got a point there...

Tyson: What?! No way!! I am not going to be wearing a skirt!!

whispers to Kai Let's make him wear school girl uniform..

Kai: Great idea. We should go buy the outfit. walks to mall with Authoress

Tyson: ....WHAT?! COME BACK HERE!! I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT!!! Wah!!! I hate you guys...KAI!! Don't you dare buy that skirt or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!!! back!!! runs after them

R/R! And Tyson's schedule is:

Language Arts

Civics

Math

Lunch

P.E: Odd days

Music: Even days

Exploratory Arts

Math

Science

Heh Heh..that's my actually schedule for school...But I'm only typing it because you all won't ever find me...unless you go to my school...Will update soon....hehe...skirt for Tyson...maybe I will make him wear a school girl uniform in the fanfic and then I'll try to draw a picture of it...


	2. Ooh Matchmaker Max to the business! Kai!...

Muwhaha...Next Chapter..I just remembered something I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter now did I? Nope...So instead I shall put it here! - I finished the picture of Tyson in a uniform...We are not going to put him in the skirt now....maybe later...in the special chapters...

Tyson: Meanie! ;.;

Muwhaha. Kai! Do thy disclaimer!! Or Else!!

Kai: She does not, I repeat does not own Beyblade. She wishes. And if she did, the couples would be Tyka, Tyta hints and other shounen ai/yaoi pairings. She can't draw the characters. Also her name is not Takao Aoki.

'speaking in the mind'

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Whee! I love lunch! -" Tyson was busily shoving his face with food. 

"Uh...Tyson, don't you think you should try chewing?" Kenny sweatdropped.

"I am chewing, Kenny! - So na na na n...a...." He stops! Why? Oh...there's Kai..Hi Kai! He can't hear us...Evil bastard that doesn't listen.

"Tyson? Are you ok? You stopped eating..." Rei asked worried.

"Oi..Nothings wrong...But, I'm going to invite someone to the table! Yep!" He yelled running towards the Bishie. "Hey Kai!! Do you want to sit with us? Please?" Tyson cocked his head to the side.

'He looks so adorable...and his lips...So plump and kissable...Must resist...He wants me to sit with him? At his table? I have to think of something to say..Think Kai Think!! Yes!! I'll just act like myself! Great job Kai...I'm talking to myself in my head...Damn idiots, always populating school and multiplying over and over again! They're getting to me...' Kai glared at Tyson and said...."No."

"Aw!! C'mon!! It'll be fun!!! -" Tyson dragged Kai to the table and pushed Kai into the seat next to him.

"That's Kenny, Maxy, Rei, Mariah and Emily! And I'm Tyson! But you already know that! -" Tyson pointed to each person at the table.

Kai lazily glanced at them and said..."Hn" Or maybe it was more a grunting sound than words...

"Hi Kai!" Mariah smiled making Rei jealous.

'Grr...he's getting smiled by my Mariah..I'll kill him...First I'll stick a sword through his chest then I'll cut his head off! Then, I'll cut his stomach open and take out his heart! Then I shall keep the heart and give it to Mariah as a present when we marry! It's brilliant! Muwhaha!!! Die Kai!!' Rei laughed darkly causing people to stare at him.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Mariah looked at him worried.

"Uh....yep! I'm okay -;;" Rei sweatdropped.

"That's good! -" Mariah smiled that if Rei could melt, he would melt into a puddle...of Rei..Who wants a Rei puddle? $50! -

'Aw...Rei is so cute...especially when he started laughing scary-like...That's why I love him! But does he love me? I hope he does ;;'

Angel Mariah suddenly pops up on Mariah's right shoulder. 'Don't worry! He likes you back! And if he doesn't, that's ok. Maybe he'll like you again!'

Suddenly Devil Mariah pops up on Mariah left shoulder. 'YOU SHOULD WORRY! If he doesn't like you, you better go find his hot ass, handcuff him, cover his mouth with tape and drag him over to your house! You want him, and you should do anything to get him!'

'NO! You should be nice! Not evil!!!! Don't listen to her!!! Be nice!! Nice!'

'Shut up, goody-two shoes! You're always wreaking everything! You should just go and jump off a cliff!' DM sneered.

'Why, you little no-good devil you! Mariah should be nice! Not evil! Stupid little bit...' AM started.

"SHUT UP!!!" Mariah yelled out loud causing stares...

'Sorry...;;' AM and DM left.

"Mariah? Why did you just say shut-up? Kenny was just talking about the essay..." Emily stared at Mariah strangely

"Ehehehe...sorry...I was just thinking too loud.

"Are all your friends this weird?" Kai whispered to Tyson.

"Nope! - Just most of them!" Tyson answered hyperly causing a sweatdrop from Kai.

"Oi! You didn't leave me a seat? You bastards!" A mysterious female vocie answered.

"Sorry Excel! We forgot about you!" Kenny sweatdropped.

"Forget about me!? How could you forget about me?!" The light oranged haired female glanced at the table....and sees Kai. "Who's that?"

"That's Kai! Yep! Kai!" Max bounced up and down.

"Hello, Kai. I am the beautiful, intelligent, hyperactive Excel! Nice to meet you. -" Excel stuck out her hand for Kai to shake.

Kai stared at the hand and said..."Hn." Kai is so mean..never saying 'Hi' like a normal person....Get some manners Kai!!

"Fine! Don't shake, I don't care." Excel glared at Kai.

"Oh don't mind Kai, Excel. He's just shy! -" Tyson hugged Kai, causing him to blush...How adorable!! Tyson is hugging Kai! And Kai is blushing!

'Oh...so Kai likes Tyson, eh? That's perfect! Time to play...matchmaker! Muwhaha.' Max thought grinning evilly.

'That's it...everyone but me and Emily have gone crazy. Dang idiots populating school. First they get to my friends, then next they're coming to get me and my girl, Emily....Did I just say Emily was my girl?! Oh no...I'm in love with my best friend....Curse you school and idiotic people!!' Kenny growled. (1)

'Whee! I hugged Kai! And he didn't attack me! I'm so happy! Oh so happy! - ...Did I just hear Kenny growl? O.o;; School got stranger...' Tyson sweatdropped and went to eating his lunch.

'I think I just died and went to...heaven. He hugged me. He hugged me. I was hugged! And by an angel! Yay! Happy day! ...No one heard that...Yep. Since I'm saying this in my mind, no one heard it...unless someone is reading my mind O.o;; GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!!' Kai mentally screamed. He's on to us...O.O;;

"Hello, Tyson." A silent voice said.

"Eh? Oh hi! - Um...who are you and how did you know my name? O.o;;" Tyson sweatdropped.

"I'm Tala. I'm in your Math class." Tala replied.

"Oh! Hello Tala! - Wanna sit with us?" Tyson smiled.

"Sure." Tala sat on the opposite side of Tyson. (2)

Kai glared at Tala. You, see Kai doesn't like Tala. Tala wants Tyson as much as Kai wants Tyson. And Kai does not share with anyone! I mean lets look at a flashback!

**Flash**

_**"Here Kai! This is a special plush plush! There's only one and you have it! -" Kai's mother....Kris smiled. The plushie was very special...it was a pheonix plush plush. **_

_**"Yay! Thankies! - I'm going to name him Dranzer! C'mon Dranzer! Let's go outside and play on the swings!" Kai hyperly ran outside.**_

_**Kris smiled as Kai ran. 'Kai is so adorable...unlike his father! Sheesh, talk about rude! Doesn't even say hi in the morning! Instead he grunts! No manners! . But I still love him -' (3)**_

_**"Whee!!! - Let's go inside Dranzer! Tommorrow I'm going to take you to Kindergarten! It's full of screaming idiots! -"**_

_**Next Day**_

_**"Bye Mommie! I'm going to school! -" Kai ran with Dranzer in his arms.**_

_**"Bye Kai! Have a nice day " Kris waved.**_

_**Kai was happily sitting on the bus hugging Dranzer, untill someone snatched Dranzer.**_

_**"Hey, kid! Nice plushie, you have. Maybe I'll just keep it." A boy by the name Josh smirked.**_

_**"Hey! That's mine! Give it back! No touchie!!! . " Kai growled darkly.**_

_**"What are you going to do? Tell on me?" Josh laughed...untill he was kicked in the gut.**_

_**"I said 'Give it back'!! You didn't, so face the consequences idiot!" Kai jumped on Josh and started kicking, punching and biting him.**_

_**"Hit him, Josh! You're getting beaten by a child! Attack him back!!" Doug yelled.**_

_**Josh grabbed Kai by the leg and threw him on the ground.**_

_**"What's going on here?! Josh?! Did you attack this child?! How irresponsible of you!" The bus driver, also known as Mrs. Keev glared.**_

_**"He started it!!!" Josh yelled.**_

_**"Did you think I'm going to believe a 4th grader over a Kindergartener?! Josh!! You're getting detention! Kai, are you okay?" Mrs. Keev asked Kai.**_

_**"Yes, I'm okay. But can I have my plush plush back, pwease?" Kai smiled with puppy dog eyes.**_

_**"Your plush plush? Josh!! You attacked this poor boy and stole his item? You just earned yourself two detentions!!" Mrs. Keev yelled at Josh as she gave Kai back his plushie.**_

_**"Now, Josh you have to sit at the front! Come with me!! . " Mrs. Keev dragged Josh to the front.**_

_**"Suckers." Kai snickered.**_

_**At School**_

_**"Class! It's time for show and tell! Who wants to go first? What about you Kai?" Ms. Ferst asked.**_

_**"Okie. This is Dranzer! He's my best friend! -" Kai held up Dranzer.**_

_**A girl raised her hand. "Can we touch him?"**_

_**Kai growled. "No! He's mine! No touchie!! . "**_

_**"Kai! You should be sharing!!" Ms. Ferst yelled.**_

_**"No way! Go share with someone else! Dranzer is mine, idiots!" **_

_**"Kai!! No saying bad words! Go sit in the corner while I call your Mom!" Ms. Ferst scowled.**_

_**"Damn Idiots" Kai muttered as he sat in the corner hugging Dranzer.**_

_**End Flashback**_

See! Never sharing! ...Well I wouldn't share either...Eh...let's get back to the fanfic.****

Tala saw Kai's glare...so he did the only thing he could. He smirked and placed his hand on Tyson's cheek.

Tyson instantly blushed. "Uh...why did you do that, Tala?"

"There was something on your cheek, I took it off." Tala placed his hand back to his side.

Kai growled. 'Damn you Tala! Don't you dare touch what shall be mine!!'

'Stupid Kai. I'll have Tyson before him! I will have Tyson in my embrace sooner or later.' Tala glared darkly at Kai.

**DING**

The bell rang signaling their leave to the next class.

"Yay! - Time for P.E! Hopefully I'll see you guys in class!" Tyson ran off.

Tala and Kai smirked. 'Guess I have P.E. with Tyson.'

"Ohohoho...Kai and Tala both like Tyson? Oh this is sweet! Matchmaking shall be oh so funner!" Max laughed as he ran out of the lunchroom.

"What?! Two people like Tyson? B...But...I like Tyson!! Wait a minute...I don't just like him..I LOVE him. Tyson is mine! Grr...Tyson will be mine sooner or later." A strange voice cackled.

-P.E-

'I hate changing in the guy's locker rooms...' Kai scowled. 'There are too much damn people...Well atleast Tyson is near my locker...' Kai glanced at Tyson...and saw Tyson changing his shirt. '....WAH!! HE LOOKS SO CUTE WITHOUT HIS SHIRT...I wonder what he looks like without his pants, shirt and boxers? (Hentai grin) ...Did I just think the word...CUTE?! Grr...I hate school'

'Tyson looks so adorable without his shirt. Damn Kai, he's practially drooling when he saw Tyson. Tyson is mine! Soon Tyson, I will have you.' Tala smirked.

'Whee! I get to wear shorts! I lurve shorts! - Shorts are so much fun and they are so short! Yep, that's why they are called shorts! - Yay to shorts! ' Tyson smiled and went to the gym.

'I can read minds! Yep. Right now I'm reading a mind. Guess! Yep! I'm reading my owns! Ehehe...Anyway...my matchmaking plan shall be completed sooner or later! Muwhaha! -...Too bad I can't eat more pixie sticks..I already had 26 today...but 39 more doesn't hurt -' The mind reader thought...Yes this is Max.

Mr. Byeur glanced at the group of children and groaned. 'Damn...more hyperactive children to take care of...I hate my job. I could have been a baker! But no! I become a gym teacher! I should of listened to Dad, but no! I was so stubborn . Damn.' "Kids, we are going outside. I want you all to jog two laps around the track. Now go!"

"Whee! Hiya Tala, Hiya Kai!...Hiya Maxy! -" Tyson waved to them jumping up and down...

"Whee! Hiya Tyson! Wanna jog together so we can talk about random things? " Max smiled wildy.

"Sure! Bye Kai, Bye Tala! -" Tyson ran to the track field dragging Max with him.

'Damn Max! I'll kill him for stealing my Tyson!' Kai and Tala growled.

* * *

"- I'm finished! Yay! - ...But Tala and Kai finished first...unfair ;;" 

"Atleast we finished! - Some people still haven't finished yet!"

"Well, you got a point there...Wah!! We can go back to the locker rooms now! - Then...I have...Tech Ed! - Whee! " Tyson ran away.

"Sheesh...sometimes I think he has more energy than me..." Max sweatdropped. "Oh look! Rei and Mariah...together....Muwhaha, Operation: ReiMariah begins....now!" Max hurridly ran towards Mariah and bumped her into Rei. Causing Mariah to fall and Rei catching her....hehehe, Mariah fell into Rei's arms -

"Are you okay, Mariah?" Rei blushed.

"Uh...ye...yea..yeah...Thank you, Rei." Mariah blushed brightly.

"Well um...Mariah, I've been wanting to ask...do you want to go out "

"With you? I would love to, Rei!" Mariah giggled and blushed even more.

"Really? How about Saturday at 7 P.M?"

"It's a date, Rei!" Mariah happily skipped back inside the gym.

'It's a date? ...YES! - She said Yes! She said Yes! Everyone dance! - Or not...people might be afraid of me...Anyway! She said yes! Muwhaha!! ...Now I can't give Mariah Kai's heart...Since I found out Mariah doesn't like Kai...I can give her something else..."

* * *

"Tech Ed is next! Yay! ...I kinda don't like Tech Ed though O.o;; Oh well! After Tech Ed..Two more classes and then I can go home! -" Tyson chuckled.

* * *

Whee! I'm ending it here! Next chapter shall be Tech Ed, Math, Science and the date. Muwhaha I lurve this fanfic!

1. Kenny has gone crazy O.o;;

2. Kai is sitting on the right of Tyson and Tala is sitting on the left!

3. Just like Kai! Except we still love him!

**can't say cuz i'm not registered (I was going to put anonymous...) :**

Me: I'm glad you think this is a cool fanfic! I like Tyson and Kai together because..I think opposites attract! - And I also like shounen ai and Yaoi! Hehehe I drew a picture of Tyson in a skirt...It doesn't really look like Tyson though ;;

**Dark-Angel-Of-Grace:**

Me: You're Cambodian also? Yay! - There's a school called Th' Ngay Nih? I'm so happy! - I updated! ish proud Wah..;; Too bad I don't have msn...I would love to chat with you...glomps Neko-Kai We all love Tyson! - But, ordinary Kai likes him more! -

Kai: Yes, I love Tyson. If you take him...I will kill you. glares at the readers

Tyson: Kai!! You might be scaring them!!

Kai: snorts Who cares!

**hee-chan2:**

Me: Well, I updated! - I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kat315:**

Me: Whee! I updated! Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter! -

**FireieGurl:**

Me: Everyone loves him - As I have said before, I drew Tyson in a skirt! - He doesn't look like Tyson though ;; I'm going to try to show it on the internet...Just need to hopefully get scanner to work...I know ;; I rushed Tala in. I wanted the readers to atleast know he was in the story...I love Tykai..Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Whee! Well bye all! And R/R -


End file.
